Another day in the life of Hank Hill
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Sequel to A day in the life of Hank Hill. Hank returns and finds Bobby idolizing animes, so once again he puts his foot down.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day In The Life Of Hank Hill 2.0**

It was a Friday morning, the birds chirped in the trees and there was a fresh breeze blowing. The only sound that could be heard was a certain red mower from a certain man's house.

It was Hank Hill, usually he'd be at work but today was different. Buck had ordered him to take a free day as he had an unusually low amount amongst the employees.

So Hank decided to do something productive to occupy his mind, but with nothing to be fixed Hank decided to mow his lawn.

With Beer in hand and a smile on his face he took care of what any man would do when he has a day off.

But then his peace was suddenly disturbed by a loud smashing sound. Hank stopped and looked around, then he heard the sound again.

This time Hank stopped his mower and listened."What the hell?" he muttered.

You could say he got up to search for the sound but then quickly went back to retrieve his beer.

Then he wandered into his home to find a peculiar sight in the living room.

There was his son Bobby dressed in colorful spandex jumping around in front of the TV. The family dog Ladybird was close by.

Bobby jumped over and grabbed onto Ladybird. Then attempted to lift the dog over his shoulders, but to no avail.

"BOBBY!" shouted Hank as he observed the scene from the doorway. Bobby snapped up at his father's voice and then fell onto the ground."What the heck are you doing?" asked Hank as he walked into the room. Then Hank grabbed onto Ladybird's collar and dragged the dog away."You've gotta be careful with Ladybird she's 91 years old."

"But Dad I was just trying to reenact a scene from a show." Told Bobby.

"Reenact?" repeated Hank."Not from those asinine shows with the ninja and swordman?"

"No it's-"

"No Bobby." Said Hank."I went easy on you the first time I told you about it, but now I will hold nothing back." Hank took a deep breath before he began his second rant."Now." he began."With the swordsman show, the main character doesn't even seem like the main character. Usually the story is about the main character and revolves around him in the case of this show the main character revolves around the story. He has nothing going on or any reason to truly be there besides being the main character. He has a code of honor they want you to think is complex but it's nothing but hot air. He's willing to cripple himself in the long run just to win fairly in one fight even though it's more than just him and the guy he's fighting. But every time he tries to fight someone he has to find a reason to do it, and it's same reason every time. The main character in the show with the seven magic balls doesn't have this problem. His reason for fighting was to help people regardless of if he knew them. The only purpose the swordsman serves is to be the trump card for the military organization who acts more like they deserve the title of main characters because they actually are doing something and the story revolves around them and what they do. But even they have their flaws. They always jump the gun with any decision, the one squad has the same personality which gets old fast, the main character is employed by them but when he has a problem they don't help them which is a horrible morality. Vice versa when they tell him to do something he does not obey, which makes him liable to be fired. Now onto the villains, the main villain just simply I have no idea what the hell is goal is. I've heard so much different crap that I don't know which one to believe. Does he want to be king or does he want to die by someone stronger than him, cause I've heard both and I don't know which to believe. He's so overpowered it's stupid and he predicts things with such precession that's its unbearable, the scientist in the military organization doesn't even have that genius. In fact all the bad guys are relatively bland and useless as in those one to ten fellas. They generally have the one personality and facial expression. I don't understand how having one emotion and following orders thoroughly does not make you interesting. The number four guy is the most overrated jackass I've ever seen. They try to hammer in the fact that he's strong by giving him two forms and a lot of air time, but there are still three people higher than him on the totem pole. So basically they spend way too much time on an uninteresting and useless character. They try to sell to you that before he died he learned the value of emotions…. THAT IS CRAP! The only thing he experienced before he died was fear of his imitate demise. Granted that other um, darker fella with the eyes had a similar mindset but unlike his co-workers he had some class. Even thought he was arrogant he was polite wereas his opponent who was supposed to be the 'Good Guy'." Hank said bending his fingers."Was not as honorable or polite as he was which makes me to believe that he isn't much of a good guy. Now the show with the guys who could change their hair and screamed a lot had a similar character but the difference between these two shows is that that show develops their character as the story progresses it doesn't keep them the same. This makes them more realistic as characters even though it's such an unusual setting. Even the angriest character in that experiences emotions in different ways. Although he's usually angry, when his son who I think is from the future dies he experienced shock fear and anger towards a totally new person. The fights are there for entertainment purposes only and have no real substance other than just wanting to see someone get hurt. They usually don't further any character or the plot. The fights in the other show further both the plot and the characters. With the swordsman for instance they had three fights barbarian vs barbarian, Scientist vs scientist, and Arrogant vs arrogant. Those may have had interesting character rivalries but serve no point. With the arrogant one both of them were arrogant so you can't decide whose idea was better just on who was stronger. The one fight that had any substance was the bald guy vs. 13. This is because after the fight even though 13 lost and was going to die he was still glad he learned his opponent's name. That's called character development. I've met people in life that I'm glad I've met that I didn't like at first. That's the closet thing to realism in the show."

Hank took a deep breath, wiped the sweat from his brow, adjusted his glasses, and took a sip of his beer.

"Now about the show with the ninjas." Hank continued.

"But Dad-" said Bobby.

"No son I have to tell you." Said Hank."Just like the swordsman they try to rip off the character from the seven magical balls show, but none to it to any avail. The main character in this wants to be a leader and gets stronger throughout the series but no matter how strong he gets I still can't look past the reckless, loudmouth kid he STILL is to see any good leadership qualities in him. You'd think by the time the second series rolls around that everyone would be more mature, no it's their exactly the same as the last series everyone's just taller. The kids he met in the first series who may have been interesting are now useless. They do expand on the world but by the time they do that the characters have become uninteresting and boring. The villains are just downright dull. The snake guy is just um…. Just weird damn it. He wants to eat people and that' just wrong. That terrorist organization set up is illogical. They team-up with someone they're supposed to work well with but most of them hate each other. The only duo that works well together was the immortals, they were opposites but worked well together and that's what made them fun to watch. There's the one guy trying to kill his brother and when he does he finds out that he as well as the audience watching had been lied to since the beginning of the show. And everything is told by a flashback, so if you miss something in an episode it's ok because they'll play the flashback many times and you'll be up to date." Throughout this show and the swordsman everyone is changed just by meeting the main character. Whereas in the other show they were changed by working with each other like actual human beings. Even if they didn't like each other, if the situation called for them to team up they did so they would survive. Threw the experience they changed not by one damn conversation." Hank took another deep sigh."Now Bobby I'm sure you see the flaws in these two shows as oppose to the other. Now any questions?"

"Dad." Said Bobby."This is a totally new show."

"Oh." Said Hank embarrassed."Well I stand by what I said, but show me these new shows."

**Note:**** I had to add some things I forgot to mention in the first one I still like the shows just wanted to point out some flaws, stayed tuned for the next chapter to find out what Hank rants on next.**


	2. Chapter 2

At Hank's request Bobby handed him the multiple box sets that Hank was reluctant to take. Hank took them in his hands and raised his eyebrow as he studied them.

The first one was colorful with a muscular man on the cover, the title read 'Ultimate Muscle'.

"Huh, your kinda dressed like this fella." Said Hank.

"That's kid muscle dad." Told Bobby. Then Hank he opened the box set, took the dvd and placed it in the dvd player.

Then Father and Son sat down on the couch and began to watch the program.

Then loud music began playing with flashy lights and large monsters on the screen.

"BWAH!" exclaimed Hank as he jumped up in his seat, Bobby watched in great interest. But then the intro died down and the episode began."Well that was a catchy intro." Hank muttered.

Then the show went in a direction Hank could never comprehend. The character identified as Kid muscle appeared on the screen. And he was bouncing around like a 3 year old farting on everyone.

"What the heck?" said Hank as he observed it. Then multiple characters appeared on the screen and joined in the idiotic mayhem.

Hank hadn't even watched it for a minute and he quickly got up and turned it off.

"Bobby." He said turning to his son."I don't think you should be watching this show."

"But why?" asked Bobby."It's not violent like the other shows."

"Bobby this show makes no sense." Said Hank."It's the type of silliness a three year old would come up with. I don't want you watching it and then go passing flatulence thinking it's funny. The characters in this are idiotic and have no common sense, however I must say it's not totally unbelievable. That's because they're teenagers and teenagers do dumb things, I myself did some wild and crazy things when I was a youth." Said Hank as he adjusted his glasses.

"Like stealing cars?" asked Bobby.

"Don't remind me Bobby." Said Hank."But that one thing doesn't cover the dumbness of this show. You can't try to put logic or reason into it, you have to just roll with how asinine the show is." Hank then put Ultimate Muscle down and went to the next Box set.

He examined the next dvd case."Why don't I take a look at all of these, just to make sure they're suitable for viewing?" Then Hank took the next dvd case titled 'Death Note' and placed it into the dvd player.

The first episode began to play. There was the sound of a church choir playing in the background and a black figure with a pale face and purple lips showed up. Suddenly they got a view of his blank less stare . Hank looked on in slight disturbance. Then it skipped to a boy who picked up a book and read the instruction. The boy read the book aloud, and apparently if you write someone's name in the book they die. Then the boy and then wrote the name of the criminal in the book, and moments later he was pronounced dead. By the end of the episode he placed numerous names on numerous pages. When he was visited by the pale faced figure who told him the consequences of the book, which the boy replied that he would make the world a better place by using it. Then the episode concluded.

Hank stood up with his jaw dropped.

"What did you think Dad?" asked Booby eagerly.

"What the hell was that?" asked Hank as he stood to his feet.

"You didn't like it?" asked Booby.

"What was there to like about that?" asked Hank."Who would enjoy that? What sick bastard would come up with this? The main characters a villain and a hypocrite none the less."

"How?" asked Bobby.

"Is it not clear enough?" asked Hank."He talks about cleansing the earth by killing the wicked, now that's fine but two wrongs don't make a right. Now he's become the thing he despises the most because of his own arrogance. The fact that he's willing to spend his afterlife in limbo just proves it. That monster and just the overall content is just downright disturbing as it progresses. From what I've seen of this one episode it's not appropriate for someone as young as you, or for anyone of that matter. In fact it's too disturbing for the sane of mind."

He took the next box set. It was a bright red in color and read 'Sailor Moon'. Hank's face became immediately red and he quickly shoved the box set underneath the pillows of the couch.

"That's a definite No." said Hank. Hank then picked up the last box set. The title read 'Yu Yu Hakusho'.

He placed it into the dvd player and the episode began. It was full of violence, foul language, and monsters. When the episode was over Hank stood up and prepared himself.

"Out of the four shows we've just seen." Hank began."That one was the least bad. It did have some violence and foulness to it, but the characters are teenagers and young adults so it makes sense that they'd act in the way that they do. That one villain mad sense, you know the one who wanted to die. Now unlike the villain in swordsman show this guy made sense. He planned things out in a logical and not overbearing manner. He was also interesting because he felt bad about the things he did which shows everyone has a conscience. The main character reminded myself a little bit of me back when I was a high school athlete before I shattered my ankles. So all in all this show wasn't that bad. But I will be taking the others." Then Hank went around the room and collected the shows he deemed unnecessary for viewing. He even remembered to take the one show from out under the couch."So now I leave you with this show." He said handing Bobby Yu Yu Hakusho."Now you have that and the show with the seven magic balls." Where do you keep finding these shows anyway?"

"Uncle Junichiro sends them to me." Told Bobby.

"Then I'll have to tell your uncle to not do that anymore." Said Hank as he made his way outside. Then at coming to the garbage can Hank threw the animes into the trash. Then casually he turned around and re-entered his house.


End file.
